The automobile racing game has become a favorite in both arcades and home game systems. Since its inception, it has taken on many forms. In some instances, a car race is simulated on a display screen. In others, the race cars are mechanically driven by motors. Still others are electronically operated. Continued consumer demand for the automobile racing game requires the frequent development of fresh, new approaches.